When Conflicts Blossom
by Fang567
Summary: Everything in Max and Fang's life was perfect.. but when Max gets kidnapped and everything goes wrong, what will they do? I suck at summaries but I promise the storys a lot better than it sounds. No wings. FAXXX


_**Hey guys... I'm back. So, um merp.**_

_**I know I haven't updated my stories in forever.. but thats because i've decided that i'm going to delete them. I'm going to keep the oneshots and maybe even edit them.. but I dont know.  
Anyway, i'm going to try updating this one as much as i can. Can't promise anything though. With school and the fact that i'm currently trying to move... I'm kinda busy.  
So enough talking.. On with teh story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Maximum Ride. JP does.**_

Maxs POV

"Maxine, get your lazy ass out here! Now!" I groaned and groggily opened my eyes, allowing them to adjust from the sudden exposure to the light.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, my voice slightly hoarse. After wrestling with my sheets and winning (Well, not exactly winning.. I got out alive though so I should get credit for that), I threw on a hoodie and a pair of jeans and ran down the stairs to where Jeb was waiting for me, a stern look on his face. "Yes daddy dearest?" said in the most innocent voice I could utter, earning me a glare.

"Where were you last night?" A smirk spread across my lips as I walked past him and into the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the bowl that sat atop the table.

"Dream land," I said. "Great place, you should visit it sometime."

"I'm serious, Maxine." I rolled my eyes and leaned against a nearby table.

"It's not Maxine," I muttered between bites. "It's Max." Jeb shook his head in disapproval.

"Disapprove all you want, Jeb. You don't scare me." Just then a honk sounded outside. "Anyway, my rides here." I walked toward the door and grabbed my bag that sat beside it, flinging it over my shoulder.

"Max, wait." Sighing, I turned.

"What?" He watched me for a moment before turning to walk away.

"This isn't over," He muttered. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the door knob, turning it.

"Okay, can I go now?" Jeb nodded and walked up the stairs.

"Get another morning speech from Jeb?" Fang asked as I opened the door to his old, paint-chipped car, throwing my bag into the backseat.

"Do I even need to answer, Fangles?" He shrugged and began to pull out of the driveway. "So, where are we headed?" Again, he shrugged and continued driving.

"You'll see," He muttered, smirking faintly. "You'll see."

An hour or so had passed until Fang finally had parked his goddamn car. I pushed open the door as quickly as I could and jumped out.

"Thank Yoda!" I yelled, stretching out slightly. "I'm free!" Fang climbed out and smiled.

"Nerd." He said walking towards me.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Fang just rolled his eyes and held out his hand, motioning for me to take it which I happily did.

"You're so stubborn," I looked down at our hands, smiling softly to myself.

"You like it though," He nodded and looked at me.

"I do." My cheeks heated. I looked down quickly to hide it.

"So," I said, my voice quiet. "Will you tell me where we're going now?" He shook his head. "And you say i'm the stubborn one…" I muttered. He grinned, something he rarely did, causing shivers to roll down my spine.

"I wasn't going to tell you," He said looking over at me through his long, overgrown bangs. "Because we're already here." I looked ahead of us, a smile instantly finding its way onto my lips.

A field of light green grass with small patches of dandelions sat in front of us. Kids were running around, playing games with their friends while the parents sat together and talked around tables. Off in the distance, a lake shimmered making the park glow. From the corner of my eye I saw Fang glance at me, smiling.

"Like it?" I nodded and looked at him.

"It's amazing."

Fangs POV

This was the day everything changed between Max and I, a day that I would never forget.

"I think if you really wanted to," Max said, her head resting on my shoulder. "you could wear pants as a shirt if you really really tried." I chuckled and ran a hand through her tangled dirty blonde hair.

"Can I ask you another question?" I felt Max nod against my shoulder. "Okay, well um.. Max?" I said sitting up fully so I could look into her eyes.

"Yeah, Fang?" I let out a shaky breath and got onto one knee, and reached into my pocket to pull out a small blue box.

"Max, my beautifully smart and sarcastic Max, whom i love with all my heart… I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Max put a hand over her mouth, tears starting to form in her eyes. "So, what i'm asking is.. will you marry me?" Suddenly, Max's arms were wrapped around my neck, tears soaking my shirt.

"Yes," She whispered, her voice breaking slightly. "Yes." Now, i'm not a very emotional guy, but this was an exception. Tears formed in my eyes and i hugged her back, grinning bigger than i ever had.

For the rest of the date we planned how we were going to break the news to everyone, and decided to just wait for them to notice the rings. Max's idea, not mine. In her opinion, "telling them is way too cliche'.. and can possibly get us killed by Nudge and Iggy."

Anyway, Max and I spent most of that night driving around, the radio blaring and us singing along to all the songs. I dropped her off around midnight.

"I had fun today," She said, smiling at me. I nodded and held her hands in mine.

"Me too," I whispered leaning in to kiss her. Just then the door burst open, revealing an angry Jeb standing behind it. i sighed. "Guess i'll see you tomorrow." I said as i pulled her into a hug. She nodded.

"Sounds good to me," After saying goodnight, I got into my car and drove off.

_**(A/N: **_

_**If i get at least 3 or 4 review by Wednesday i'll try to update.. deal?**_

_**BTW: I threw a reference to Adventure Time in there.. First person to get it gets a cookie :P **_

_**See ya next chapter,**_

_**Fang.)  
**_


End file.
